


Czas utracony

by girl_with_dragontattoo



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Yes. I write in Polish.
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_dragontattoo/pseuds/girl_with_dragontattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W jakiś czas po wydarzeniach opisanych w "Nocnej straży", młody Vetinari postanawia dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tajemniczym Johnie Keelu. Czy podróż w przyszłość pomoże mu rozwiązać tę zagadkę? Czy też może przyszły Patrycjusz odkryje coś znacznie ważniejszego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

"Sztuka tracenia potrafi być prosta;  
tak wiele rzeczy wyraźnie chce przepaść,  
że kiedy znikną, to jest żadna rozpacz. (...)

Stracić dwa miasta, cóż to jest przy włościach  
o wiele większych. Lecz stracona rzeka  
albo kontynent to też żadna rozpacz.

Że cię nie stracę (choć twój głos i postać  
tak bardzo kocham), też nie chcę przyrzekać.  
Sztuka tracenia potrafi być prosta,  
choć tak wygląda (no, _napisz_ to!) rozpacz."

(Elizabeth Bishop "Jedyna sztuka")

 

**PROLOG**

Dziewiętnastoletni Havelock Vetinari był, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, dość wyjątkowym młodym człowiekiem.  
Bardziej opanowany i powściągliwy niż większość jego rówieśników, zrównoważony i przebiegły, sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto ma dokładnie zaplanowany każdy etap swojego życia, w co najmniej kilku prawdopodobnych wariantach.  
A jednak... w jego uporządkowanym świecie istniał pewien punkt, który od prawie dwóch lat stanowił źródło wewnętrznego niepokoju i podsycał jego ciekawość, skłaniając do zadawania pytań... także samemu sobie.

John Keel, człowiek z Pseudopolis.  
Oczywiście, nigdy nie była to sprawa wyłącznej i najwyższej wagi. Jednakże wymagała wielu żmudnych i powolnych zabiegów. Na przykład, podsłuchania, co mówili strażnicy tu i tam. Zapłaty za strzęp informacji, a potem prób wyłuskania tej informacji z gadulstwa rozmówcy - Vetinari był na tyle rozsądny, by nigdy nie pytać wprost. Ponawianych odwiedzin w paru miejscach nieznanych zapewne pozostałym studentom Gildii, jak biblioteka uniwersytecka [1] czy starożytna świątynia.

A teraz... teraz nadszedł czas na działanie. Zamiast wybrać się na tradycyjną popijawę absolwentów, Vetinari zjawił się pewnego czerwcowego wieczoru u swojej ciotki, lady Meserole, pozostawiając jej na przechowanie świeżutki dyplom Gildii i czarny pierścień z wyrzeźbionym V. Był gotowy do drogi - a ta droga prowadziła go prosto do biblioteki Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu.

Zapadał już zmrok, kiedy niemal niewidoczny cień oderwał się od ściany biblioteki i przesunął w stronę schodów prowadzących w górę kopuły. Vetinari odetchnął z ulgą - trzy godziny stania nieruchomo w zacienionym kącie, wśród zakurzonych i spleśniałych niekiedy woluminów, w oddali od okien, gdy atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej duszna i wręcz fizycznie lepka - o tak, to było nieco wyczerpującym treningiem dla ciała i umysłu. Idąc, mijał półki pełne starych książek, pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu. Sygnatury powinny być coraz niższe, powiedziano mu. Jak na razie wszystko się zgadzało... Instynktownie przywarł do dość sędziwego regału, a za moment pierwsza błyskawica rozjaśniła szklany sufit, jaskrawo oświetlając coraz węższe schodki. Już od popołudnia zbierało się na burzę, i oto przyszła. Z jednej strony, wymagało to dość zręcznego przemykania się, gdy zapadała dziwna, fioletowa ciemność i zatrzymywania w blasku błyskawic. Z drugiej, kiedy na dole pogasły światła świec, zdmuchnięte porywem wiatru wdzierającym się przez okno, Havelock doszedł do wniosku, że ktokolwiek zechciałby skorzystać z biblioteki, będzie musiał na nowo zapalić lampy. A tym samym uprzedzi go o swojej obecności. Rozluźnił się... i zaklął cicho. W ciemności musiał potknąć się o coś, bo nie dość, że w nieprzyjemny sposób uderzył kolanem o twardy, wykrzywiony stopień, to jeszcze zmiótł ręką kilka książek z półki. Kiedy zbierał się z podłogi, sino-biała błyskawica wypełniła niemal całe niebo. Wśród oszałamiającego huku i grzmotu Vetinari odruchowo zasłonił oczy ramieniem.

Bibliotekarz Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu zatrzasnął okna przy pierwszym, gwałtownym porywie wiatru i powrócił do swojej lektury, od czasu do czasu obserwując burzowy spektakl z pewną dozą zainteresowania. Nagły hałas, który na pewno nie był grzmotem, sprawił, że z irytacją potrząsnął głową i podrapał się za uchem długim, giętkim palcem.  
\- Uuuk? - rzucił w przestrzeń, a nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, podreptał żwawo na górę, wąskimi schodkami prowadzącymi pod kopułę biblioteki. Ktoś niewątpliwie robił bałagan wśród starych, rzadkich tomów. I temu komuś przydałoby się trochę dyscypliny.  
Młody mężczyzna, ośrodek całego zamieszania, zareagował na jego widok trochę nietypowo. Sięgnął po nóż [2]. Bibliotekarz zmarszczył się z niezadowoleniem i chwytnymi rękami złapał za przeguby młodego człowieka. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem, a potem puścił jego nadgarstki i cofnął się o krok. Na jego małpiej twarzy pojawiło się coś w rodzaju uśmiechu.

Vetinari nie ruszał się, całkowicie skonsternowany. Zaczynały go boleć nadgarstki. Najwyraźniej jednak ten... małpiszon nie miał złych zamiarów, bo nic mu nie zrobił, poza powstrzymaniem go przed wymierzeniem ciosu. Uspokoił oddech i rozejrzał się. Był pozornie w tym samym miejscu... ale coś się zmieniło. _Udało się_ , pomyślał z chwilowym uczuciem triumfu.  
\- Uuuk? - małpa odwróciła się do niego plecami (swoją drogą, co za nieostrożność) i zaczęła schodzić w dół. Kilka schodów niżej odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego ponaglająco. - Oook!  
\- Już dobrze, idę - powiedział uspokajająco Vetinari, jakkolwiek idea rozmowy z małpą wydawała mu się lekko absurdalna. Dotarli na dół. Ku zdziwieniu młodego skrytobójcy, małpa wskoczyła zwinnie za biurko bibliotekarza i zaczęła przetrząsać najbliższe półki za sobą. Bum! Na biurku, tuż przed nim, wylądowała gruba księga. "Kto jest kim w Ankh-Morpork". No cóż, niech będzie. Vetinari wziął książkę i usiadł przy jednym ze stolików. Cierpliwie i systematycznie przewracał strony. K... Nazwiska John Keel nie było.  
Jakiś cień padł na stolik. Owłosiona łapa z giętkimi palcami przerzuciła naraz kilkaset stron. V... Vimes... Venturi... Vetinari. _Ojej._ Młody mężczyzna wyprostował się z trudnym do zidentyfikowania błyskiem w oku i zadumał się przez moment.  
\- Uuuk, uuuk! - przytaknął bibliotekarz.

***

[1] Można powiedzieć, że pozostali studenci preferowali bardziej praktyczną ścieżkę kształcenia  
[2] Ale tylko trochę - bo ostatecznie było to Ankh-Morpork.


	2. W stronę Patrycjusza

Był późny wieczór. Rufus Drumknott siedział przy swoim biurku w Podłużnym Gabinecie, odkładając systematycznie dokumenty, które, jak sądził, mogą za chwilę okazać się przydatne Jego Lordowskiej Mości i oddychał z ulgą, czując świeży powiew powietrza z uchylonego okna. Gwałtowna burza przeszła, pozostawiając wilgotne chodniki i gdzieniegdzie kępy świeżej, letniej zieleni, oczyszczonej na moment z upału i kurzu. Zelżało też napięcie, które od popołudnia było wręcz namacalne. Tylko Jego Lordowska Mość, Patrycjusz Ankh-Morpork, najwyraźniej nie pozbył się tego napięcia.

Dla niewprawnego obserwatora zachowanie lorda Vetinariego nie nosiłoby najmniejszych znamion odstępstwa od normy. Jak zwykle siedział nad dokumentami, robiąc na ich marginesach krótkie notatki, a od czasu do czasu rzucając luźne uwagi. Jednak Drumknott, pracując u boku Patrycjusza od dobrych kilku lat, nauczył się prawidłowo odczytywać pewne subtelne, niewerbalne znaki. Coś się szykowało, coś miało się wydarzyć. Kłopot w tym, że osobisty sekretarz Patrycjusza nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co to może być [1]. Ale to coś... nadchodziło. Może odpowiedź tkwiła w energicznych ruchach lorda Vetinariego, który od czasu do czasu podchodził do wielkiego, panoramicznego okna i zamyślonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w błyskawice. Może w tym, w jaki sposób jego lordowska mość zaciągnął właśnie ciężkie, wyblakłe, pluszowe zasłony. A może...

\- Myślę, że wykonałeś swoją pracę na dziś, Drumknott - jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez spokojny, wyważony głos Patrycjusza.

\- Sir? - spytał nieco nerwowo sekretarz.

Vetinari bawił się w zamyśleniu piórem.

\- Tak, jestem tego pewien. - odpowiedział stanowczo. - Ale zanim odejdziesz, proszę, zaparz mi jeszcze dzbanek dobrej herbaty ... i poproś, żeby przysłano z kuchni jakąś ciepłą przekąskę.

To akurat... było dość zaskakujące, ale Drumknott nie okazał zdziwienia, metodycznie odmierzając porcję ulubionej herbaty swojego zwierzchnika.

\- Dwie filiżanki poproszę, Drumknott - powiedział cicho Patrycjusz. - A z kuchni niech przyślą dwa talerze.

Uszy młodszego mężczyzny niemal zapłonęły ciekawością. - Czy to już wszystko, sir? - zapytał z ociąganiem.

\- Tak, dziękuję. - Vetinari uśmiechnął się blado. - A teraz życzę ci dobrej nocy, idź odpocząć... ... _i żebym cię tu już dłużej nie oglądał_ , zabrzmiało całkiem wyraźnie w umyśle sekretarza.

\- Dobranoc, sir - odpowiedział Drumknott i wyszedł, delikatnie zamykając drzwi.

Mgliście zastanawiał się, co to miało być za spotkanie, o którym nie został poinformowany. Cóż, skoro lord Vetinari nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć, miał ku temu swoje powody i lepiej było nie wnikać, jakie są to powody [2]. Poza tym Vetinari był przecież... dobrze wyszkolonym skrytobójcą i doskonale radził sobie z problemowymi gośćmi, a w każdym razie tak było przed tym incydentem z rusznicem... Drumknott odpędził niechciane myśli. Och nie, znowu to robił, znowu zaczynał się martwić o swojego pracodawcę, który mimo podpierania się na lasce wciąż pozostawał przecież szczwanym, twardym, bezlitosnym sukin... eee, zdecydowanym negocjatorem. Prawda? Chyba, że... Drumknott zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed wejściem do swojego pokoju. Chyba, że nie chodziło o politykę, ale o... kobietę. Co prawda, Patrycjusz żył na co dzień w absolutnej ascezie, a jego najbardziej pasjonującymi zajęciami było rozwiązywanie krzyżówek i spacery po ogrodach z Panem Marudą, ale kto wie, kto wie... Szersze la fam, jak to mówił najbardziej osobliwy strażnik miejski, czyli Nobby Nobbs. Szersze la fam. Z jakichś powodów ta myśl wydała się Drumknottowi bardzo nieprzyjemna.

W tym czasie Vetinari zgasił większość świec w Podłużnym Gabinecie, zostawiając tylko kilka przy okrągłym stoliku, na którym już postawiono dzbanek gorącej herbaty i półmisek pełen pasztecików z aromatycznym, grzybowym nadzieniem. Rozejrzał się wokół, wypatrując czegoś w plątaninie cieni, które zagościły w pomieszczeniu, po czym starannie przekręcił klucz w drzwiach. Z uśmiechem zadowolenia usiadł na jednym z niewielkich, wygodnych fotelików - jedynym odstępstwie od bardzo skromnego wyposażenia gabinetu.

\- Chodź już tu wreszcie! - uśmiechnął się w przestrzeń - Herbata stygnie, a śmiem twierdzić, że na pewno jesteś przemoczony i zmarznięty.

Po chwili absolutnej ciszy, tak absolutnej, że nie mogła być niczym naturalnym, lecz na pewno dziełem człowieka, szczupła, ciemna sylwetka wysunęła się spoza zasłon. Młody człowiek spojrzał badawczo w twarz Patrycjusza i głośno odetchnął. Przez moment obydwaj mierzyli się tym samym przeszywającym, błękitnym spojrzeniem.

\- Czekałeś na mnie - młodszy Vetinari usiadł ostrożnie na drugim fotelu i rozejrzał się uważnie po gabinecie.

\- Mam całkiem dobrą pamięć - powiedział z naciskiem starszy Vetinari - I pamiętam doskonale, jak wyprawiłem się tutaj... Pamiętam dokładnie swoje wrażenia, jak i motywy, którymi się wówczas kierowałem.

Zapadła cisza. Obydwaj mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie uważnie. Wreszcie młody Havelock przerwał milczenie.

\- Czy... udało ci się wówczas dowiedzieć tego, po co przybyłeś?

\- I tak, i nie. Ale muszę dodać, że dowiedziałem się wielu innych rzeczy. Na przykład... jak rządzić miastem.

\- Och! - westchnął lekko Havelock - Jak na razie, wcale nie jestem pewny, czy tego chcę.

\- Mam więc około trzech dni, by pokazać ci wszystkie uroki rządzenia - odparł kpiąco starszy Vetinari i obydwaj się roześmiali.

\- A jeśli chodzi o ... -zaczął ostrożnie Havelock. Niczym zahipnotyzowany patrzył, jak starsza wersja jego samego podnosi ostrzegawczo dłoń do góry.

\- Nalegam, żebyś nie poruszał więcej tego tematu. Człowiek, którego szukasz, żyje i ma się dobrze. W końcu sam odkryjesz jego prawdziwą tożsamość, we właściwym miejscu i czasie. Nie powinieneś tutaj niczego zmieniać, bo jeśli to zrobisz... Jeśli wprowadzisz choćby najbardziej subtelne zmiany...

\- Wiem, wiem - przerwał mu młody Havelock - To jak te wszystkie motyle, które powodują sztormy wokół Czteriksów, jasne...

Vetinari przyglądał mu się z lekkim osłupieniem. - Cieszę się, że pojmujesz wagę problemu - powiedział chłodno. - A teraz napijemy się herbaty i zjesz coś ciepłego. Będziesz spać w gościnnej sypialni, ale myślę, że chyba jeszcze nie masz na to ochoty. A ja z kolei mam dla ciebie kilka lektur, które mogą być interesujące.

Na twarzy swojego młodszego ja dostrzegł niczym nie skrępowaną ciekawość, graniczącą wręcz z zachłannością i zawahał się przez moment. - Nie o wszystkim jednak będziemy rozmawiać, nie o wszystkim się dowiesz. Pewne sfery i tematy pozostaną dla ciebie zamknięte i nalegam, żebyś to uszanował. - posłał lekko kpiący uśmiech młodemu mężczyźnie. - Do niektórych rzeczy musisz dojść sam.

\- - -

[1] W związku z czym nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniej teczki, zawierającej prawdopodobnie wszystkie możliwe informacje, zgromadzone na temat takiego a takiego obywatela Ankh-Morpork. Jak nietrudno się domyślić, był niepocieszony.

[2] Chyba, że nierozważny osobnik chciał w ekspresowym tempie spróbować zaprzyjaźnić się ze skorpionami.

 

* * *

Havelock obudził się, jak zazwyczaj, około czwartej nad ranem. Był to bardzo pożyteczny nawyk, który umożliwiał mu ... nazwijmy to, bardzo gruntowne zbieranie informacji o rozmaitych obywatelach Ankh-Morpork. Czwarta nad ranem - to była godzina, kiedy strażnicy Szalonego Lorda Snapcase'a byli już zmęczeni i zmarznięci, i marzyli jedynie o tym, by jak najszybciej nadeszła chwila, kiedy pojawią się gwardziści z dziennej zmiany. Ich czujność słabła, co pozwalało na niemal nieskrępowane wędrówki po pałacu i poznawanie zadziwiających upodobań psychoneurutycznego patrycjusza. To była godzina, kiedy szanowani mieszkańcy Ankh dyskretnie opuszczali domy szwaczek [3]. A wreszcie - była to godzina, gdy stali bywalcy barów ze zdumieniem odkrywali, że nie dość, że nie mają już z kim wypić pożegnalnego drinka, to w dodatku zabrakło im już na niego pieniędzy. Młody, niegroźny, spokojnie zachowujący się mężczyzna, który z chęcią zamawiał kolejkę dla spragnionego, zasługiwał przecież na chwilę rozmowy. O czym? Po kilku godzinach snu w domu i przebudzeniu z silnym kacem, trudno było już sobie nawet przypomnieć.

Ale teraz, przez chwilę po obudzeniu, Havelock przeżywał silny dysonans poznawczy. W miejsce wąskiego, ale wygodnego łóżka w dość przytulnej sypialni w Akademii Gildii leżał na czymś jeszcze węższym, twardym i bynajmniej niekomfortowym. Było mu zimno. Zmusił się jednak do wstania, a po zabiegach higienicznych w równie surowej i niekomfortowej łazience wrócił do pokoju i zajął się lekturą dokumentów, które wczoraj wieczorem zostawił mu patrycjusz (nieco dziwnie było myśleć o sobie samym, jako o patrycjuszu - Havelock miał wcześniej taką teorię, że to John Keel _nim_ był, w czasie, z którego przybywał).

Cóż, miasto rozwijało się w imponującym tempie. Przy tak wielu krzyżujących się i sprzecznych interesach rozmaitych gildii, stowarzyszeń i organizacji, przy tak ogromnym napływie ... istot - z braku lepszego określenia - przeróżnych gatunków do miasta, Ankh Morpork na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało szaloną maszynę, której nie sposób byłoby zatrzymać, coś w rodzaju zabawek sporządzanych przez Leonarda z Quirmu. Havelock odnotował w pamięci, by zapytać, czym obecnie zajmuje się jego ekscentryczny znajomy, o ile jeszcze przebywał w mieście, oczywiście.

Przy nieco bardziej uważnym wejrzeniu, ten szalony, samonapędzający się mechanizm okazywał się jednak niezwykle precyzyjny. Miało to swoje dobre i złe strony, a jedną ze złych był fakt, że wystarczyłoby nieco dłuższe i bardziej zdecydowane zachwianie równowagi, żeby wszystkie sprężyny, tryby i koła zębate rozsypały się w stos złomu. Bogactwem, siłą i mechanizmem napędowym Ankh Morpork byli ludzie. Impulsem umożliwiającym rozruch całego mechanizmu był tylko jeden człowiek. Co jednak stałoby się, gdyby zabrakło tego człowieka? Havelock pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Być może warto byłoby przyjrzeć się temu mechanizmowi... bardziej na żywo, bardziej z bliska. Po chwili namysłu okno sypialni zostało delikatnie otwarte.

Havelock nie był oczywiście jedyną osobą w mieście, która o czwartej nad ranem zajmowała się pożytecznymi i ciekawymi sprawami. Z baru "Pod Załatanym Bębnem" wysypywała się właśnie grupka hałaśliwych młodych ludzi, których sakiewki były zdecydowanie lżejsze, a głowy zdecydowanie cięższe niż na początku wieczoru. Jakiś młody skrytobójca podważał właśnie sztyletem ramę okna sypialni zamożnego kupca, który miał tego pecha, że uwiódł małżonkę innego kupca [4]. Jeanne LaRose, trzydziestoletnia szwaczka, szczycąca się czternastoletnim doświadczeniem w branży, z ulgą pożegnała się w z klientem i zaciągnęła rolety w sypialni.

O czwartej nad ranem niebo nad Aknkh-Morpork było perłowo-szare, nieco zamglone, a kontury i kształty przedmiotów były nieco niewyraźne. Wyobraźnia zmęczonego człowieka, który dopiero za godzinę dotrze do własnego domu i położy się spać, może płatać różne dziwne figle o tej porze. Dlatego też Miranda Fowler, od tygodnia zatrudniona jako strażniczka miejska, która właśnie skończyła służbę i szybkim krokiem przemieszczała się wzdłuż ulicy Melasowej, w pierwszej chwili uznała ciemne sylwetki majaczące przy wejściu do opuszczonego szybu krasnoludziej kopalni za świadectwo przemęczenia własnego wzroku i umysłu. Wejście do szybu było przecież zastawione barierą w żółto-czarne pasy, z przyczepioną tablicą z napisem "Niebezpieczeństwo. Zakaz wstępu" i jednym z tych symboli górniczych, których nigdy nie rozumiała. Kiedy jedna z ciemnych sylwetek zdecydowanie odsunęła barierę, Miranda postanowiła przystąpić do działania. Przecież miała odznakę, pałkę i miecz, prawda? Czego więcej mogła potrzebować?

\- Stać! Zatrzymać się! - krzyknęła więc donośnie, kiedy postacie znikały już w ciemnym otworze wejścia. Jedna z nich obejrzała się i roześmiała tak drwiąco, że Miranda, niewiele myśląc, pobiegła za nimi. A teraz stała w ciemnym korytarzu, słysząc dalekie szelesty, szepty i odgłosy kroków, i nie wydawało jej się to już wcale a wcale dobrym pomysłem. Ledwie wyczuwalny ruch po lewej stronie zaalarmował ją, odwróciła się więc, poczuła lekkie ukłucie... i po chwili podnosiła się niezgrabnie z ziemi, zastanawiając się, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Ciemna sylwetka stała obok niej bez ruchu w ciemnościach, ale teraz wydawała się jakby wyższa i zdecydowanie szczuplejsza. Wręcz... koścista.

\- Jesteś zatrzymany - powiedziała Miranda, wkładając w to najwyższe przekonanie, na jakie ją było stać.

\- DOPRAWDY, JESTEM?

Grota nagle rozjaśniła się lekko, dziwnym, mdłym światłem niewiadomego pochodzenia. Miranda spojrzała na wysoką, jakże _kościstą_ sylwetkę, na srebrne długie ostrze, a potem przeniosła spojrzenie na bezwładne, _własne_ ciało leżące na ziemi, z bardzo malowniczym wąskim sztyletem wystającym spod żebra.

\- Och! - wyrwał się jej okrzyk.

\- MASZ RACJĘ. OCH.

\- I co teraz? - zapytała Miranda, świadoma, że w jej głosie zaczyna pobrzmiewać nuta histerii.

\- A TERAZ, TO JUŻ NIE JEST ABSOLUTNIE TWOJE ZMARTWIENIE.

\- - -

[3] Oczywiście, Havelock obiektywnie nie widział nic złego w korzystaniu z usług pań o negocjowalnym afekcie. Był jednak pewien, że małżonki tychże obywateli mogłyby mieć im to za złe.

[4] Zdecydowanie bardziej zamożnego, mogącego pozwolić sobie na wykupienie usługi inhumowania niewygodnej osoby, podczas, gdy ta osoba z czystej oszczędności zrezygnowała z wykupu pakietu ochronnego, czego skutki były, jak widać, dalekosiężne.

 

* * *

Havelock bezszelestnie przeszedł po gzymsie, całkowicie znikając z zasięgu wzroku gwardzistów. Byli rozstawieni w dość nieoczekiwanych miejscach (choć prawdę mówiąc, sam właśnie by ich tak nietypowo rozstawił) i chwilowo uniemożliwili mu opuszczenie pałacu. A w każdym razie opuszczenie ściany pałacu. Na razie go nie zobaczyli. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że jego szczęście może nie potrwać długo - już słyszał chrzęst kroków na wilgotnym żwirze. Otwarcie okna od zewnątrz było dziecinnie proste i łatwe dla absolwenta Akademii Skrytobójców. Z tego, co pamiętał ze swoich czasów, trzecie okno na tym samym poziomie przynależało do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, w którym leżały jakieś stare rupiecie. Tak więc...

Havelock błyskawicznie otworzył okno, wsunął się za grubą zasłonę i ześlizgnął się bezszelestnie po ścianie w kierunku podłogi. Zsunął się na coś... raczej miękkiego i zdecydowanie żywego. Jęknęły jakieś sprężyny.

\- Grrjsssp? - ktoś wymruczał nieprzytomnie mu do ucha, a spod koca, na którym leżał Havelock, wysunęła się nieco rozczochrana głowa młodego mężczyzny. Który, trzeba to przyznać, bardzo szybko doszedł do przytomności, prawidłowo ocenił sytuację i otworzył usta do krzyku.

\- Ciiicho... - Havelock zakrył jego usta jedną dłonią, a drugą unieruchomił rękę, która najwyraźniej chciała go uderzyć. Pod sobą, pod warstwą koca, wyczuwał ciepłe ciało, niemal tak szczupłe, jak jego własne i wbrew pozorom obdarzone całkiem niemałą siłą.

\- Nie zamierzam zrobić ci krzywdy - powiedział Havelock łagodnie. - Po prostu nie chcę, żeby gwardziści mnie zobaczyli.

Spojrzenie orzechowych oczu, przedtem skonsternowane, teraz stało się czujne i jeszcze bardziej niespokojne.

\- Och - powiedział Havelock w nagłym rozbłysku zrozumienia. - _Nikomu_ nie zamierzam zrobić krzywdy, jasne? A Vetinari wie, że tu jestem. Inni nie muszą. Jeżeli teraz zabiorę rękę, czy możesz mi obiecać, że nie zaczniesz krzyczeć?

Uznał mrugnięcie brązowych oczu za potwierdzenie i powoli odsunął dłoń.

\- Czy możesz... - oddech mężczyzny rwał się - Czy możesz przede wszystkim ze mnie zejść?

\- Przepraszam - Havelock zdał sobie sprawę, że się czerwieni, ku swojemu własnemu zdziwieniu, więc podniósł się błyskawicznie i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. A w następnej chwili poczuł, jak ostrze sztyletu, trzymanego drżącą dłonią lokatora pokoju, lekko wbija mu się pod żebro.

\- Ach tak, zawsze gotowy na każdą sytuację, czyż nie? - westchnął z łagodną cierpliwością człowieka przyzwyczajonego do tego, że jego prawdziwe możliwości są zazwyczaj _niedoceniane_. - Posłuchaj mnie, jestem... hmm... rodziną Vetinariego, mieliśmy ważne spotkanie i chciałem wyjść niezauważony. A teraz grzecznie cię proszę, odłóż tę zabawkę, zanim sam sobie zrobisz krzywdę, dobrze?

Ostrze nie odsunęło się nawet o milimetr. - Jego lordowska mość ma tylko ciotkę w Pseudopolis. - mruknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi. - A jeśli jesteś tutaj, żeby go zabić, to najpierw ja zabiję ciebie. - Przy ostatnich słowach głos mu lekko zadrżał.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, naprawdę nie ma potrzeby. - Patrycjusz bezszelestnie wsunął się do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Istotnie, jesteśmy... rodziną... w pewnym sensie. Havelock, nie mogłem cię znaleźć - zwrócił się z naciskiem do młodszego mężczyzny - i jak widzę, zdążyłeś już poznać mojego sekretarza, pana Rufusa Drumknotta.


End file.
